Key to My Heart
by kndgrl951
Summary: Nicole Grace recently moves to New York, so she could go to her dream school: New York's School of the Performing Arts. While living with her Brother Nathan, she will exerience love for the first time with, Christopher Smith: a student at the school.
1. Chapter 1

Key to my Heart

CHAPTER 1

Last night, I flew in from California to move here and live with my older brother, Nathan. Nathan was 22 years old who currently goes to NYU. He was a normal, goofy brother who I could always talk to if I needed him. Tomorrow, he had to fly out to California for two weeks to visit my parents and sister, Natalie and then Chicago for two weeks. He wouldn't be back until the Monday after my birthday. Although, he is planning on calling me often to make sure I was alright, I hated being alone in this empty house. I guess I will just have to make do, which means not watching any horror movies until he comes back.

It was the first day of school for New York's School of the Performing Arts. I woke up at 6: 00 in the morning to take a shower. Once I was out of the shower, I got dressed and sat down in front of my vanity. The mirror reflected an average looking girl who had green eyes that shimmered in the light. She had ivory-toned skin which made her eyes stand out. Her flowy, brunette hair stopped at her mid-back. After putting on make-up, I went downstairs, retrieved my car keys and headed to school.

I went inside the office and looked at my schedule after the secretary; Ms. Turner gave it to me. I looked up to the clock and saw that I still had around 15 minutes until my first class started. Since I had so much time left, I decided to check out where my classes were. I walked out of the office towards the K building; the music room. Inside the vacant room, I saw a black grand piano. I opened the door, looked behind my shoulder to see if anyone was watching. To my luck, no one was paying attention so I walked into the room. I set my backpack on the ground and walked towards the piano. I then sat on the bench facing the piano. I soon started singing along while playing some songs that I wrote. Once I finished the last song, I realized I finished playing with a few minutes to spare. I got up and started walking back to my backpack. Then I heard clapping.

"Bravo!" a guys said while clapping, still.

I turned my head following the voice and saw a guy leaning against the wall.

"How long were you in here?" I asked curious.

"Just the last verse of the song. You know you have an amazing voice and are an awesome pianist."

"Oh, great!" I replied.

I could tell my face was red by the warmth of my cheeks. I looked down so I wouldn't embarrass myself anymore.

"What's wrong? Was I not supposed to hear you?"

"I sing for my ears to hear only."

"Why? You should share your talented voice with the world." He said smiling.

"People would judge or treat me different."

"You don't know that and you shouldn't assume that. I'm Chris by the way. And you are?"

"I'm Nicole."

"Well, Nicole. I say you should audition for the winter concert."

"I won't promise you anything, but I will think about it."

"That's fair enough. So where is your first class?"

"I have Music 101." I said, reading off my schedule.

"What's the room number?"

"I103."

"Cool. If you want, I could show you the way. My class is across the hall."

"Alright. Thanks"

"No Problem. Well, we better get going. Class should start any minute."

"Okay, show me the way."

We walked out of the room and headed to the I building. When we got there, is when I really noticed his features.

He looked around 5'11", maybe 6' and a toe head. His blue eyes were the same color as the ocean and anyone could get lost while looking at them.

"So I guess I will see you around?"he asked.

"Yeah, sure."

I walked into class and thought about Chris all period. When the bell rang, I slowly got my bag and books together and headed out for the door. I walked outside and was about to go around the corner but I heard my name being called.

"Nicole!"

I turned around and saw Chris leaning against the wall.

"Hey." I replied.

"So how was your first class?"

"It was alright. It could have been better if we started playing the instruments."

"I'm sure it will get better soon. So what class do you have next?"

"I have physics with Mr. Newton in C206. What about you?"

"Umm. I have Pre-cal with Ms. Gonzales in B102."

"Oh." I said, disappointed. I was hoping we would have our classes next to each other.

"But I have first lunch. What lunch do you have?"

"Not sure. Let me check."

I looked at my folder, where my schedule was showing from the clear plastic covering on the front side of my binder.

"Apparently I have first lunch also."

"Great. I'll see you then."

He started walking away. Then I realized that he didn't say where we would meet.

"Wait. Chris?"

"Yeah?" he said after walking back towards me.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"How about in front of the gym?"

"Okay. I guess I will see you then."

"Okay. Bye, Nicole."

"Bye, Chris!"

We walked our separate ways to our next class. Physics was so boring. I don't understand why we even have to learn it. It's not like we are all going to become science teachers.

Once the bell rang, I rushed out of the class heading towards the gym. As I started getting closer, I was beginning to get butterflies in my stomach. Why was I feeling like this? I can't like him already. I mean, I have only talked to him for like fifteen minutes. Ugh! He's really cute! And it's not just his looks that make me feel this way: he's sweet, kind, and he makes me laugh. Wow! This is lame! I already have a crush on someone I met just this morning.

Around one minute later, I was at our meeting spot. I tried searching for him but I couldn't find him. I started to get nervous, but then sighed in relief when I saw him walking towards me with a smile on his face. I smiled back. I think his smiles are contagious.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to go get a couple of books from my locker."

"Oh. That's okay. Do you mind if I go to my locker really quick."

"Sure. I'll come tag along. Where is it at?"

"It's in the D building, downstairs."

"Cool. What's your number?"

"126. You?

"193."

"So does that mean that ours should be close together?"

"I think so. Come on, let's go and we can find out. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We took our time getting to my locker. Once I was there and opened it, I put my books I used earlier and got out the books for my next classes. Since I put a mirror in earlier, I decided to check my hair as well, just to make sure it doesn't look like I just got out of bed. After I finished that, I closed my locker to find Chris leaning against a locker.

"You look comfortable." I said

"It's al-right. It would be better if they had a cushion. Actually, I think that is a good idea. That could help a kid out if they get slammed into one. I'm such a genius!" he said, smiling.

I started laughing so much that it was starting to ache. "You are too funny." I said while locking my locker door, giggling.

"Why, thank you." he said, bowing.

"And weird! Come on, weirdo! Let's go before all the tables are taken.

"Hey. I am not weird." he said as we walked out of the building.

"Yeah you are, but in a good way."

"How?"

"I don't know, you just are. Anyways, are you going to buy lunch?"

"No, I brought my lunch."

"Me too. Where do you want to sit?"

"How about at a table near the theater?"

"Yeah. That sounds good."

We sat down and ate our lunches we brought from home. We asked each other basic questions about ourselves, trying to get to know about each other. We said goodbye once the bell rang and exchanged numbers so we could text later.

The rest of the day went by slow. I was so happy once the final bell rang. Once I got in my car, I set my books on the passenger seat and then drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

Key to my Heart

CHAPTER 2

The days quickly turned into weeks. Chris convinced me to sing at the winter concert which was surprisingly fun. Chris would come over and help me with vocal training. Since he came over frequently we started becoming really close. He soon became my best friend. I never told him about my feelings for him, afraid it might ruin our friendship.

Today is my birthday and I'm planning on going to a carnival near the beach with Chris. He's picking me up at ten so we can be there for a long time.

I rushed getting ready, wanting it to be ten already. I looked at the clock to see it that it's 9:45. I was still anxious, so I put my iPod into my dock and started cleaning my room. All of a sudden the doorbell rang.

"Hey." I said, after opening the door, smiling.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Yup. Just let me get my bag. You can come in." I said, gesturing for him to come in.

I went upstairs grabbed my bag and jacket and went back downstairs.

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay."

We walked to the car and then drove off once we were inside.

"So what do you want to do first; have brunch or ride rides?"

"I guess eat brunch. I don't think a lot of the rides will be open."

"So did you get anything you wanted?"

"I have to wait until I get home."

"But that might not be until the evening."

"I know, it sucks!"

"Well, it's okay. I brought your gift with me but it's in the trunk at this moment."

"I told you, you didn't have to get me anything."

"Oh, well it's too late now."

We talked ever now and then until we finally got to the parking lot near the pier. Then we got out and walked on the sand.

"Where do you feel like eating?"

"Can we go to Ruby's, please?"

"Sure. Their food is awesome."

"What do you think you're going to get?"

" pancakes. You?"

"French Toast, if they have it. My all-time favorite."

"Sounds good. Then Ruby's it is"

We walked on our way to Ruby's in silence. I watched the waves crash on the shore. I've always love listening to the waves. Something about the beach makes it seem peaceful. After a couple minutes of walking , we made it to Ruby's. We took our time eating, enjoying our meal and watching the different fish in the ocean.

"So do you want to walk on the beach to see if the rides are opened yet?."

"What time is it?"

"It's almost noon."

"Oh. Wow! That went by quick."

"Yup. Time flies when you're having fun." He said while smiling.

"Yeah, sure that's fine."

"Are you sure? I mean if you don't want to, we don't have to."

"No, it's okay. What ride would you want to go on first?"

"I don't really care. Whatever you want to go on, we can go."

"Are you certain?" I asked, still unsure.

"Yup. So what do you want to go on?"

"Hmmm..How about the Zipper?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

After I made my decision to go on the Zipper, we headed towards the line. We were the first ones there so we were able to get on pretty quick. We had a blast on it, so we went on it around five more times. We finally got tired of that ride, so we went on the flamethrower. Chris then picked to go on the Ferris wheel next. I was a little nervous to go on it because you are not closed in, and sometimes if feels like you are about to be thrown out. But I chose to go on it, despite my feelings.

Once we were finished with the flamethrower, we got in line for the Ferris wheel. We sat down in our seat and the ride started around a minute later. As we were getting to the top, the rockiness started to increase. The wind didn't help either.

"Oh my god! We are going to die!" I said as we started rocking violently to the sides.

"We are not going to die. Just calm down or you are going to make yourself sick.

"I'm trying to. It's just that these types of rides make me nervous."

Then I did the stupidest thing ever. I leaned to my left side, looking down causing us to rock more.

"Oh, great. Oh my god! I can't believe I looked down."

"Nicole. Calm down and look at me. Everything's going to be fine."

"And how do I know that?"

"Because you are with me."

Awww! That was so sweet, yet cheesy.

"And what would you do?" I asked.

"Well I would use my two most famous weapons."

"Which are….?" I asked, confused.

"Thunder and Lightning." He said while flexing his bicep muscles.

"Okay. That makes me feel so much better." I replied, sarcastically.  
"Then will this?"

I looked at him, puzzled. What else could he possibly want to show me on a Ferris wheel? Then, he kissed me. I was so shocked, but I didn't show it. I kissed him back and continued into the best kiss I ever had. I slowly pulled away, shortly after.

"Why did you do that?"

"Umm. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. But I have a confession to make."

"Hey, it's okay because I have a confession to make, also. Go ahead and tell me yours though."

"Nicole…I like you. A lot."

I was absolutely blown away. I was in complete and udder shock, once again. I quickly fixed my mouth once I felt it was open, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry. I'm just shocked."

"How come?"

"Because I was going to admit that I like you too. I've liked you since the first day we met."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Besides, I didn't think you liked me anyways."

"Why wouldn't I"

"I don't know. Why would you?"

"Well I like you because you are funny, talented, you are yourself around people. I can go on but I think you would be annoyed. Nicole, you have to stop doubting yourself and others. Promise me you will try to be more confident of yourself."

"I promise."

"Good. The ride should be over in a few minutes. What do you want to do next?"

"Hmmm..how about we ride a couple different rides and then we could just hang out by the water."

"That sounds fun. What rides were you thinking of?"

"Maybe the UFO and Sea Dragon. They are nice rides to end off the day."

"Alright! I love the UFO."  
The Ferris wheel finally finished and we made our way to the other rides. During the UFO, Chris was goofing around by moving in a full circle at staying at an upside-down position. Then we got on the Sea Dragon which was fun. We then walked down to the shore holding hands, when we were off of the ride.

I took my flip-flops off letting my feet touch the sand. When we got closer, I let go of his hand and walked closer, feeling the water splash against my ankles. I then turned back to Chris and splashed him with water.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now I'm going to have to get you."

"That will be a problem."

"Why?"

"You are going to have to catch me first."

Right as I said that, I started running to my right, his left. I screamed while running as fast as I could. I looked back to find Chris right behind me. He grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. Then I noticed where he was taking me.

"Chris! Please don't. I'm going to get soaked. Chris! Please!"

He was going towards the water. It was pretty obvious what he was going to do. He soon stopped in the water which went up to his waist. Then without a warning, he let go of me. I went under but quickly swam up for air. When I was out from under, I spotted Chris, next to me laughing. So I pushed him under with my hands. We played in the water, both trying to get back at each other. He soon surrendered and I apologized for splashing him.

"Hey you want to get out now? I'm starting to get cold." I said, shivering.

"Yeah, sure. We can go to my car. I brought blankets and some jackets just in case."

"Okay. Thank goodness!"

We both got out and I cuddled close to him while we walked towards his car. He opened the trunk and got three blankets and two jackets.

"I figured we would get some dinner and then eat it on the sand floor. That is if it's okay with you."

"That sounds good to me."

I held the blankets and jackets while he ordered our food at Subways. After he received our food, I picked our spot and spread one of the blankets on the sandy floor. Chris set the food down and handed me a jacket. I put it on and then put a blanket over my legs.

"Why don't you sit by me to get warm?"

"We are both wet. I don't think we would get any warmer if we sat next to each other."

"You can wrap a blanket around you, that way its blocking the wet and coldness from me."

"Okay, that makes sense." I responded.

I set my food next to his while I sat in the gap between his legs. Once I got settled, I picked up my food and resumed eating.

We ate in silence, watching the sun set in the orange-yellow sky with hints of pink and purple. I just now realized that it was so quiet. There was barely anyone on the beach. I guess today was the perfect day to come here after all. As I finished my last bite, Chris broke the silence.

"Do you want to open your presents now?"

"Sure. Do you want me to come with you to your car?"

"Actually, I got it while I got the blankets and jackets."

"Oh, I guess I wasn't paying much attention. So where are they?"

"Right here." He said while handing me two small boxes in my hand.

I set one of them on the blankets and then continued on opening the one in my hand. It was black velvet box with a red ribbon on top. Inside was a necklace with a silver heart covered in rhinestones.

"This is beautiful. Thank you!" I said, facing him

"No problem. Go ahead and open your other one."

"-Kay." I picked up the other box which was covered in purple star wrapping paper. I tore off the paper and saw An American Express Gift card worth $100.

"OMG! Thank you so much! I could use a shopping trip." I gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you liked them."

"Are you kidding me? They're wonderful! Do you want to put it on me for me?"

"Okay. Sure."

I handed him the necklace and turned around, holding my hair so it wouldn't get in the way. He put it on in less than 10 seconds and then turned me around. After I was facing him, he gave me another kiss. I kissed him back and brought my hands up to his head, holding pieces of his hair in my hands. We sat there for one minute in our soaked clothes, enjoying the kiss. He pulled away and we both smiled.

"Are you finished with your dinner?"

"Yeah, thank you for that. It was delicious!"

"Of course. It's your birthday, you deserve a delicious meal. I think we should get going though. It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted."

He threw away our trash while I gathered everything else together. Once we had everything set, we walked hand and hand to his car, again.

"This was the best birthday ever!" I said once we were on the freeway, on our way home.

"I'm glad! I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, me too."

"Are you going to do anything tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure .Why?"

"Maybe we could hang out, watch some movies. Just relax since it's the weekend."

"That sounds cool. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Around 7'clock we arrived in front of my house. I yawned, stretched, and then got out of the car. I looked at him confused when I saw him getting out.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm walking you to the door."

"Oh. You don't have to do that. It's freezing outside. You should go back and enjoy the warmth in your car."

"Thanks, but I'm okay."

"O-kay. Well I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow, maybe."

"Yeah, probably. I never do anything on the weekend."

"Okay. Well goodnight. I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Goodnight, Nicole."

We hugged and then kissed. When the porch light's sensor went off I pulled away. I opened the door and looked back before headed inside.

"Bye." He said, while waving.

"Bye, Chris."

I went inside, closed the door, locked it and headed upstairs. I realized that I still had his jacket on. I guess I'll just have to give it to him if we hang out later. I then took a shower and went to bed going over the whole day in my mind. Then I closed my eyes, thinking about my new boyfriend, Chris.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I woke up to my dock which was set to play a radio station. I sat up, stretched, and then got out of my bed. I looked out the window and saw the bright sun. For awhile, I just stood there in a daze, remembering the night before. Then, I was back in the present and finally went downstairs. I fixed myself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and a banana. For some reason, I was in a hurry. Maybe it was because I wanted to see Chris. Maybe I just didn't want to be alone in this house. After I finished my breakfast, I rinsed out my bowl, put it in the sink, and then headed upstairs. I took a shower, got dressed, and put my hair into a pony-tail; too lazy to do anything else. I then went back downstairs and turned on the news. I don't normally watch the news but I knew nothing else would be on this early in the morning. I got my cell-phone to check for any missed texts or calls. I had 1 new text which was from Chris. I flipped it open and read his text.

_Hey you up? _

_Yeah. I just finished getting ready. _

_Oh, okay. So what are you doing?_

_Watching the boring old news. You?_

_Eating breakfast. Hey, do you want to do something later?_

_That sounds yummy..lol. Sure. What did you have in mind?_

_We can go to the movies? And then we could go get pizza afterwards._

_That sounds fun! What movie did you want to see?_

_Hmmm..maybe Date Night?_

_I've been dying to see that! It seems so funny! _

_So is that a yes?_

_Of course. What time would we go?_

_Well, I can pick you up at 1:00._

_'Kay. Is this a date?_

_Only if you want it to be. It could even be a casual date._

_Alright. Then it's a date. See you then. (:_

_See you at 1, beautiful. Bye_

_Bye, handsome! (:_

I closed my phone and set it down on the coffee table. He was such an awesome boyfriend. I got up and trying to figure out what to do to pass some time. I decided to drive around, maybe go to Starbucks or Juice it up. I got my keys and headed out the door. I got out of my neighborhood and then headed on to Main Street. I always hated this street because it was so packed, even on weekdays in the morning. I stopped at the red light and just waited. Another reason why I didn't like this street: they have the longest lights ever! About 2 minutes later, I started driving straight. The next thing I knew, my sight was gone.

I tried opening my eyes, but it wouldn't work. I tried to move my arms but they felt they were weighed down. I couldn't even move my fingers. Was I paralyzed? What happened? Where was I? Am I dreaming? I then heard voices whispering: one guy and one girl. I listened in on their conversation, trying to see if I could find out more about what's going on.

"Is she going to be okay? What happened?"

It was Nathan. Thank God! I must be dreaming. I must be in my house and Nathan must be home. I tried opening my eyes to see him: to see his face. Again, nothing happened.

"Her left arm is broken. She has many bruises."

Once he said I had bruises, I just started to notice the pain around my ribs, neck, and head. My head hurt like crazy. Maybe it's good that I can't move.

"When is she going to wake up?"

"I'm not sure. But-"

"You're not sure? You're a doctor. You should know!"

"Yes, I know sir. But depending if her concussion is really bad, it can lead her into a coma."

"A Coma? How can you tell if she's in a coma?"

"Well right now, she's starting to go into go in a coma. Why don't you try talking to her? See if you can get her to move her fingers, or wiggle her toes. Even when she's in a coma, they can hear you. So don't think she won't be able to listen to you."

"O-kay."

I could hear his stuttering. I wanted really bad to wake up. I don't want to be in a coma. And I definitely don't want to be in this hospital any longer.

"Hey, Nicole, it's Nathan. I just want you to know that I love you! I am sorry what happened, and I'm sorry if you hurt right now. But you might be going into a coma, and I bet you don't want that to happen. Try to open your eyes, wiggle your toes, or move your fingers."

I tried opening my eyes. Nothing. I tried wiggling my toes. Nothing. And I tried to move my fingers. Nothing.

"Don't give up, Nicole. It's okay if you can't at this second. Just work on it Do little steps at a time."

I tried doing all of those things and nothing happened, once again. I felt so bad for Nathan. I am not going to let myself go into a coma. I am going to try until I will be successful moving something. I tried to open my eyes and I felt something. It felt as if a wall has been pushed down, making it easier to do any of these movements. I tried moving my fingers and I did it! I moved my fingers, making them go into a fist.

"Did you see that? She just moved her fingers!"

"Nicole, if you can hear us, squeeze your brother's hand."

I felt Nathan's hand brush across mine. He put his hand into mine and I squeezed them.

"Okay. Nicole, try wiggling your toes."

I then let go of his hand and focused on moving my feet. The next thing I know, I'm wiggling my toes like crazy. I then stopped. I needed to focus on opening my eyes. I stayed still, trying to relax my body. I then told myself to open my eyes. It didn't happen. I tried again. And it worked. At first, it was very blurry. It was like I had bad vision. I then blinked a couple of times, trying to get the blurriness to go away.

"Nicole?"

I tried to speak, but no words came out. So instead, I tried smiling. I wanted to let him know somehow that I was okay, and I would remain being okay. Sure, I would be sore for a while, but I could deal with it.

"Nicole! I'm so glad you're okay."

He hugged me, making me want to scream out in pain. Instead, I groaned hoping he would understand without making a big deal. I tried to speak again, and I could feel my muscles loosen up, letting me be able to talk.

"Bro, I think you're going to have to hold off the hugs for awhile."

"Oh, sorry! I guess I kind of forgot already. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Although, My head is hurting a little."

"We can take care of that with pain relievers. I'll be outside the room if you need me."

"Okay. Oh, did you tell Mom and Dad about this?"

"No. I just found out while I was packing."

"Why didn't you tell them when you found out?"

"I wanted to see if you were alright. You know mom. She would have started to cry her eyes out and be worried to death."

"Well I am one of her daughters. What day is it anyways?"

"Monday."

"I've been out for two days?"

"Yeah. So do you want to tell them or shall I?"

"Does Chris know I'm here?"

"Yeah. He's at the cafeteria right now."

"Can you go tell him I'm awake and tell call mom and dad?"

"Sure. And I'll try to freak them out, but I can't promise you that they won't be calm."

"It's okay. But I'm sure they are going to be mad at you for not telling them earlier."

"Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of Natalie. She hasn't been answering any of my calls."

"Well go ahead and call them. If they need to talk to me, let me know."

"Okay. I'll go get Chris. Be right back."

"'kay. I'll be right here."

I closed my eyes, and just relaxed. In ten minutes or so, my mom is going to be so worried and wanting to take the next plane out here. I am actually surprised that none of the doctors called them. I took advantage of the peace and quiet to take a little nap, but that was soon interrupted when Chris came in.

"Knock knock."

"Hey. Oww." I said as I lifted my head

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My stomach and shoulders hurt from the bruises. And my head hurts really bad."

"Go ahead and lean your head back. I'll come closer."

"Okay. Sorry for ruining our little date."

"It's okay. I was worried when you didn't show up and weren't answering any calls. But I'm glad you're okay."

"Did Nathan contact you?"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell your parents but he kept saying that we should make sure you were fine first."

"Our parents can go a little crazy for the simplest things. I guess it's a good thing he didn't tell them."

"Where did Nathan go?"

"To actually call them right now. He's going to do a lot of convincing to make them not come out here."

"Exactly like mine. Hey, do you know when you're going to get out of here?"

"Actually, no. I just woke up so I'm not sure."

"Did you break anything?"

"I broke my left arm. But other than that, no. Mostly a lot of bruises. I should probably call Natalie to see if she will be able to help me around for a while."

"That would be cool. I would love to meet her. How old is she?"

"She just turned 18."

"Really? Why does she live with your parents?"

"She actually just graduated high school. And I think she's planning to go to some college or university here in New York."

"Hey, I don't know why I haven't asked you this, but why did you move up here and have your parents stay down there with Nat.?"

"Well they all wanted to stay here, but I wanted to go to an Arts school. Plus, I haven't really spent a lot of time with Nathan and I missed him. So I talked to my parents and they said it was fine as long I promise not to do anything stupid and to stay with him."

"That's cool that your parents have that much trust and faith in you. But don't you ever miss them?"

"Yeah. I get homesick. But this is my new home and I love it here. I'm planning on heading there in the summer. You should come and meet them. They would love you!"

"I'll think about it. Do you think you will feel better by then?"

"Hopefully I will. I miss everyone!"

"I would too. I think I hear Nathan outside. Do you want me to go get him?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay. I'll be right back." He said, while coming over to me. He then gently put his hands on either side of my face and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, wishing he wouldn't leave. Although he was just going out of my room and into the hallway, I still hated being in my room, alone. A few seconds passed and then Chris walked back in, Nathan following, still on the cell-phone.

"Hey, mom wants to talk to you."

"Okay." I replied

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Anyone want some?" Chris asked.

"I'm good thanks."I told him. I don't think having steaming hot coffee burning my throat is such a good idea.

"Um. Yeah. Sure." "No mom, I was talking to Chris. Okay. Here she is." Saying and passing his cell phone to me.

_"Hi mom."_

_"Hey, sweetie. How are you?"_

_"I've been better, but at the moment I'm fine. Just a little tired."_

_"Awww. Sweetie. Do you want me to come up there?"_

_"Mom. It's okay. Really. You don't have to miss work."_

_"But, you'll need help."_

_"Did Natalie get out of school yet?"_

_"Yes. Why, hun?"_

_"Well, maybe she could come over here and help. And by the time she has to go to school, I should be fine."_

_"You can ask her. Hold on a moment, I'll put her on right now."_

_"Okay, thanks mom."_

_"No problem, hun."_

My mom put me on hold for a minute and I was glad that she actually agreed to see if Natalie could come up here. Moments later, Natalie came on, discontinuing putting me on hold.

"Hey, sis. What's up.?"

"Hey, Nat. I was wondering maybe if you could help me out. And you would only have to help me until you have to back to school."

"Yeah, that's fine. What happened anyways?"

"Well, I'm not very sure about that. I remember driving and then I guess someone wasn't paying attention and then crashed into my car."

"Is your car getting repaired?"

"Yeah, but I won't be driving. It would be kind of hard to do so with a broken arm."

"OMG! Is that the only thing broken?"

"Yeah, and I have a lot of bruises. So I'm going to be sore for a while. It sucks that my summer is going to be ruined by this."

"At least you will be surrounded by family." She giggled and I joined her.

"Well I better let you rest, tell everyone I said hi, and I'll get a flight out tomorrow."

"Okay, tell dad I said hello. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, sis. Love you. See you hopefully tomorrow, if not the next day."

"Bye, Nat. Thanks."

"No Prob. Nikki."

I hung up and set it on the little side table. I sighed and rested my eyes. Soon after I heard footsteps so I opened them. It was Chris and a nurse.

"Here's your coffee, Nathan."

"Thanks. Well, I am going to be heading home. Do you want me to bring you anything tomorrow?"

"Not that I can think of. But I'll let you know if I remember."

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Bye Chris."

"See ya later, man."

Nathan walked out and then it got silent. The nurse soon interrupted the quietness and scooted a movable table with a tray on it."

"What's that?" I asked, confused.

"It's a shot. It will help your pain go away. And don't worry it won't hurt."

"Uhh..Are you sure? I mean that needle looks awfully long."

"Yes I'm sure. It will also make you sleepy, so you will be able to rest."

"But I'm not tired anymore." I lied, trying to make excuses so I wouldn't have to take the shot.

"You look tired. Here, see it's over now. I'll be back in an hour to check on you." She said, saying while poking the needle through my skin.

"Okay." And with that, she left.

"Do you want some stickers or a lollipop? I think I saw some by the nurses' desk."

"Shut up! There are many people who hate shots just as much as I do." I said, as I lightly smacked him on the arm.

"I'm just kidding. You know that. Just close your eyes. You will feel much better in the morning."

"Okay, but please don't leave."

"I promise. I won't leave you."

"Can you lay up here with me?"

"Of course. But if you want me to get off, let me know."

"'Kay. Thanks. And that will be never." He laughed, took off his shoes, and sat to my right, getting comfortable before lying down. I cuddled next to him and eventually fell into a blissful dream.


End file.
